Various items and objects may move when transported, jostled or otherwise disturbed if not properly secured. Solutions have been created to tie cargo down securely and also to secure boats to fixed shore locations when docking including “O” rings, “D” rings, cleats and other traditional prior art tie downs. Bungee cords, tied ropes, buckles, ratchet straps and other means of securing items and objects have been used in the past. However, these means are often difficult to manipulate and can be easily loosened, even when used properly. Where buckles have been used, they frequently rub against cargo and may cause scratches, deformities and other damage. Thus, needs exist for simple, efficient and effective tie downs.